Party Sex
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Damien gets a bit wild at a party and almost rapes Jared before Peter shows up to save the day. One-sided Damien/Jared, Mentioned past Peter/Jared, pre-slash Peter/Jared Warnings: Language, almost sort-of rape


Title: Party Sex  
>Author: Koite (yellowrose)<br>Rating: R for almost sort-of rape  
>Summary: Damien gets a bit wild at a party and almost rapes Jared before Peter shows up to save the day. This isn't really a horribly serious fic despite the content.<br>Pairings: One-sided Damien/Jared, Mentioned past Peter/Jared, pre-slash Peter/Jared  
>Warnings: Language, almost sort-of rape<p>

~X~

Sex between two men wasn't exactly anything new to Jared, and he had even slept with Peter a time or two when they were both under the influence. However, that didn't mean he wanted Damien Karp's cock shoved up his completely unwilling and unprepared ass. Unfortunately, he wasn't in any place to be fighting back at the moment. The smaller lawyer, despite being more of a regular party-goer than then his current attacker, still felt the affect of drugs and alcohol just like anyone else. Earlier that evening he had partaken in the passing around of a joint, then had an entire 6 pack in a chugging contest with his best friend, and afterward proceeded to smoke another joint with an attractive blonde girl he had just met. Safe to say, he was pretty under the influence at the moment.

Damien hadn't had anywhere as much toxins invading his system, but he didn't need to. He was very new to this particular scene and about two hits and one beer had him completely without inhibitions. What this meant for Jared was that in the taller lawyer's eyes he had just turned from 'that annoying nuisance who happened to be attractive' to 'the hottest piece of tight ass in the house'. It also meant that he was about to be utterly taken advantage of at his own party in his own house.

The blonde lawyer had tried to struggle at first but in his current state that really was useless. He supposed that even if he wasn't out of it he probably wouldn't be able to fight off the stronger lawyer if he tried his damn hardest. Jared had always had a smaller build-and loathe as he was to admit, a more feminine one to-than most other guys. Right now, this particular aspect of his body was a weakness. As he was shoved face first into the wall with his hands pinned above his head he was really wishing that he was one of those tall muscle men he saw on TV in the wrestling shows.

His clothes were quickly taken care of by the hand that wasn't pinning his wrists to the wall of his guest bedroom. He was really starting to freak out when Damien lost his own clothes and pressed his hard, naked body up against his own smaller, inebriated one. As soon as Damien's cool lips started kissing and biting their way around his neck and upper back he began his struggling anew. How was he going to get out of this one?

Jared realized that he was probably not going to escape this time and he came to the conclusion in his mind that he would just have to accept it. He tried to convince himself that he wanted this. The older lawyer wasn't exactly unattractive, which helped a bit. It wasn't like the blonde didn't have drunk party sex with random people on a regular basis. He could just think if this as one of those times. He had said before, when you're as much of a party animal as he was then sometimes you just have to accept that you'll get unwanted attention of the sexual kind.

He was about four seconds away from convincing himself he wanted this, and 10 seconds away from having his ass pummeled into the wall by Damien Karp's engorged cock when Peter happened to walk in the door looking for a place to have his own intoxicated sex with some brunette chick he had probably just met. The surprised look on his face when he saw his best friend and the older lawyer together was almost as priceless as the look on his face when he realized it wasn't entirely consensual.

Somewhere between when Jared was thinking that Peter had a cute 'hero' face and the recognition in his foggy mind that the brunette chick had disappeared Peter had pulled the asshole off him, punched him in the face, and sent him sprawling out in the hallway clutching at his discarded clothes. This all happened a bit too fast for Jared to compute and he didn't quite understand how he got from being up against the wall to having his best friend helping him put his clothes back on in such a short period of time. He had an even harder time understanding the question Peter threw at him with an intense look on his face about what exactly had just been going on. The best answer he could find at the moment was, "Kind-of unwanted party sex?"

Obviously this answer displeased his taller friend because a look of anger flashed across his face and he glared back out into where the party was. He wanted to make the brunette happier and less angry so he said sorry, but apparently this effort only served to piss off the other more causing him to yell at Jared not to say that.

The blonde blinked confusedly and then decided that it was probably time he headed to bed, he was starting to go from insanely drunk to fucking hungover and he didn't want to be awake for the hell-ish nausea and headaches. Leaving Peter he started towards his bedroom, only for Peter to follow him and help him into his bed and tell him to just calm down and sleep and leave everything to Peter. The smaller lawyer didn't know why he had been told to calm down-he thought he was perfectly calm? Deciding to just leave this confusing world behind for now, he fell asleep and was deaf to all the world for the next 12 hours.

What the blonde didn't know was that he had tears running down his face. What the smaller lawyer didn't see was Peter looking at him with betrayal and longing when he saw the two men naked, and then the protective look on his face when he realized it was rape. What the shorter of the two friends didn't hear was Peter telling everyone that the party was over and that they all had to get out, and then the sounds of Peter beating Damien to the point of being unable to walk comfortably and telling him that if he ever touched Jared again he wouldn't stop until he was in the ER. What Jared didn't realize was that his best friend Peter was in love with him.

~X~


End file.
